


呼唤

by lexier



Category: Donnie yen - Fandom
Genre: ABO/强制爱/分化影响/暴力, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexier/pseuds/lexier
Relationships: 万若男/叶问
Kudos: 16





	呼唤

正文：

叶问没想到大洋彼岸也会有这样冷的夜，冷的钻心刺骨，连燥热的信息素也被冻住一般。

这对他来讲，应该算是件好事。

Omega如此稀缺的今天，像他这样孤身在暗巷里踉跄的，保不齐就被打上一剂催情剂，趁着夜色运往某个地下室。

暗无天日，混杂的信息素，一遍遍被贯穿。老套的剧情，然而每天都真实地上演，乐此不疲。

钻心的寒冷是件好事，至少能让他突如其来的发情期不至于那么快被发现。

这样的世道，他不得不隐藏。

已故的伴侣是个beta，不能生育但是颇有手段，从彼岸交易来的抑制剂都是s级以上。

不少人疑于他的温良和顺，但他膝下无子坐实了beta的身份。那一手即便在alpha中也鲜有敌手的咏春更断了所有人的念想。

然而，伴侣不久前重病去世，他于悲痛中发现，抑制剂断了，从那天起地下互助会就不断有人失踪。他孤身来到大洋彼岸，正是为omega们找一条活路。

他磕磕绊绊，三藩的唐人街地下市场转了个遍，接触了各式各样的人，去过各种地方，慈善机构，中华总会，然而除了麻烦一无所获。

看起来做生意确实不是他的特长。可他是习武之人，他一直担负着责任。

正是这信念让他从中华总会的宴会上逃出来，多年习武好像就是为了今天，为了控制每一块肌肉抵抗发情的酸软和剧痛。

他软软地靠在小巷脏污的墙边，脸色惨白，浑身湿透。

打败巴顿刚扩开他在旧金山的知名度，他不能这样功亏一篑。

中华总会接济不了s级的抑制剂，t级的样品抵挡不住来势凶猛的生理期。好像他压抑了几十年的本能，今天就要一齐反扑，好把他活活溺死。

骨缝里的痛，比起世界上任何痛楚都不落下风。与痛相伴的是潮湿粘稠的欲望，从下往上，一波强似一波，爬上他的脊柱大脑。他禁欲多年，那难以启齿的地方却无比想要粗暴。

陌生又急切的欲望刺激了腺体，信息素大股大股喷出。他双腿一软跪倒在地，劲瘦的腰从长衫里掐出形状。

他绝望的发现，现在的自己连普通的Omega都抵抗不了，宴会上鱼龙混杂，他不能再回宴会去了。

不，不行，他要想办法。不能让信息素继续蔓延，他要速战速决。

模拟成结？多年前学过的紧急处理方法突然出现在眼前。

他靠着墙缩成一团，行刑一般将手伸入了长衫下摆。多年未曾开拓的甬道敏感得可怕，连冷气拂过内壁都会引起一阵翻腾收缩，手指想要进入就更难。

他咬住下唇闷哼几下，还是不行。他迟疑着将手伸到嘴边，克制了那么些年，舔湿手指都要很大的决心与勇气。

甬道没了刺激不满地收缩，腰腿立马又软了几分，他用力咬住指节，不让自己叫出声来。

巷子外有行人路过，狐疑地看进一眼。不能倒在这，他记得附近有个被垃圾掩盖的巷子可以暂时躲藏，便站起身摇摇欲坠逃向巷口。

巷口突然冒出一个人影，步伐轻盈。

万宗华的女儿，他从几个混混手里救下的小姑娘。没想到最先注意到自己的，竟然是个孩子。

好在她什么都没有看见，如果自己刚刚没有站起来……他的脸红得能滴血

“叶叔叔！你没事吧？外边凉，我拿了爸爸的大衣。”还没有分化的女孩并没有受信息素影响，仔细替叶问披上大衣。

叶问觉得自己的高热似乎缓解了不少，力气从小腿慢慢积蓄起来。或许t级抑制剂见效太慢，现在才开始起效也说不定，他仍有机会在宴会打通供应链。

他不动声色地藏起还沾着液体的手，迟来的轻松在转身的那一瞬间消失殆尽——巷子里还有一个人。

那人站在黑暗里，魁梧的身形很是眼熟。巴顿？？被自己揍了一顿的野蛮军官？

他什么时候在自己身后？有多久？自己刚才那幅样子……

“What a surprise!”来人不善地冲着他笑，抬起下巴指指他刚刚自渎的手，“go on ,pussy .”

羞耻把叶问钉在了原地，严正自守了那么多年，到了这个年纪竟然，竟然……

还是小姑娘先反应过来挡在他身前“You,leave him alone!”

“若男，走！”还在震惊中的叶问颤抖着声音交代女孩，“走，走！”

没等女孩反应过来，她的叶叔叔就把她推出了巷子。

“答应叔叔，无论听到什么都不要出来，更不要告诉任何人。”

他不能让女孩受伤，更不能让她去求救，宴会上那么多肉眼可辨的alpha，如果闹大了，摧残他的很可能不止面前这一个巨物。

如果他被盯上，中华总会都会陷入大麻烦。

万若男看到的最后一个画面，是叶问摇晃着迎战。

她一路小跑回到宴会，万宗华问她发生了什么，冷静下来的她想起叶问的交代只能摇头。

她找了借口从后窗翻出去，立马被狂暴的信息素呛蒙了。她首先看见的，就是巴顿将她的叶叔叔摁在墙上的样子。

叶问无力的肘击和锁喉被巴顿蛮力地化解，不仅如此，他漂亮的手也被一并摁住。巴顿高大的身躯逼近叶问，把他藏在影子里。直到他另一只手捞起叶问的腿，万若男才发现，叶叔叔的裤子已经失踪了，丰腴的腿从长衫底露出来，尽头紧贴着巴顿的下身。

巴顿突然凑近的动作有着强且快的节奏，若男看得清楚，那是一下下极猛烈的撞击。

淫溢的味道，混乱的场面，叶叔叔仰着脖颈的痛呼，无法自控的眼泪和涎水，奇异的美感。

鸡皮疙瘩从脚底升上发梢。

万若男捂住嘴，叶问发现了不远处震惊到流泪的女孩，信息素呛入喉咙，巴顿那巨大到难以承受的物件还在不停挤入身体，疼痛和快感一起袭来。

“若男，不要，不要看！”

万若男听见她的叶叔叔带着绝望，被顶得断断续续的声音。


End file.
